Devices for mounting flat panel displays to vertical surfaces, such as walls, frequently have one or more shortcomings. Some are overly difficult to affix to the vertical surface and position the flat panel display thereon as desired. Others have too high of a profile and position the flat panel display too far away from the wall. Still others offer the user no choice in the viewing angle at which the flat panel display is mounted.